


The one with Tony asking for ice cream

by manorabrucelee



Series: The Age Playing Avengers [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play Little Tony Stark, Baby Boy Tony, Daddy Steve, Going Out for Dinner, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Steve is a Saint, Steve playing along with his boy, Teen Bucky, Tony is very cute, Tony knows how to count, Tony poking Steve's face, asking for ice cream, dude just like trust me the boy is cute, kissing fingers, little Tony, mention of mommy Pepper, sneaky way to ask for more ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: In this fic, we see Tony sneakily getting his way, the goal was four scoops of ice cream he achieved the goal surprisedly by poking Steve's face and being cute.I like it when kids poke their parents and get kissed back.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Age Playing Avengers [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1380145
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	The one with Tony asking for ice cream

Tony was sitting in Steve's lap and poking his face. "Daddy? May I have some ice cream?" Steve lowered Tony's hand and kissed his fingers. "Later Monkey. We're going out to eat with Mommy".

Tony did stop for a while then went back to poking Steve's face "Daddy? May I have two scoops?" Steve held on to Tony's hand and kissed at his fingertips. "Yes, after dinner, you may have two scoops".

Tony sat for a while and then he lowered his head thinking and then went back to poking Steve's face" Daddy? May I Have coffee-flavored ice cream? Both scoops should be coffee".

Steve held on to Tony's hand and kissed his knuckles. "Sure, they can be any flavor you want. But are you sure you want them both to be coffee? I mean you're kinda buzzing already".

Tony frowned at Steve for a while then went back to poking Steve, this time with both hands" I'm not buzzing, and I like coffee ice cream it's nice. I want two scoops coffee and two vanilla". Tony now smiled at Steve.

Steve lowered both hands and gave them both kisses" now you have four and we agreed on two. Show Daddy can you count till four in your hand?". Tony lifted up three fingers and then looked at them then frowned and lifted up a fourth after a while then smiled and poked at Steve's face with his other hand “Four! Daddy four! How many are you getting daddy?"

Steve smiled at him with pride and then kissed his raised fingers and his other poking hand " that's my smart boy. I won't be getting any son. I'll probably be full after dinner".

Tony went back to thinking for a while and then poked Steve's face" Daddy? Did you know vanilla is a good flavor? It's always nice to have it" he smiled at Steve. Steve lowered Tony's hand and kissed at his palm and smiled " I didn't know that Monkey, Vanilla you say? ".

Tony nodded his head then started to think for a second and went back to poking Steve's face " Daddy? Did you know that you can have so many scoops, a lot of them because you're a grown-up?”

Steve smiled at Tony and then kissed the back of Tony's hands "oh? I can? That's neat. Thank you for telling me monkey". Tony nodded his head "you're welcome."

Then he thought for a little while and went back to poking Steve's face "Daddy? Did you know that sharing is caring? Mommy Pepper says that I am a good boy for sharing you and her with Bucky”. Steve smiled brightly at Tony and kissed his fingers one by one " yeah, you are a great little boy for sharing me and mommy. Proud of you Monkey".

Tony smiled brightly at Steve then went back to poking his face "Thank you, Daddy. How about you try Vanilla ice cream today Daddy?" Steve had a sly smile at his face then kissed Tony's hand. "But Bud, I'll be full remember? I can't have ice cream".

Tony blinked at Steve for a while then went back to poking his face "we can get it in a doggie bag and take it home. So, you can eat it later ". Steve let out a chuckle "but Bud, ice cream can melt on the way home " Steve held Tony's hands and kissed at them.

"Hmmmmmm" Tony went into deep thought then poked Steve's face again. "Maybe you can share it with me! So it won't melt" Tony smiled at Steve. Steve held Tony's face and showered him with kisses. "Yes, little buddy. I'll order some so we can share." Bucky who was sitting on the side , looked at the whole exchange then said "damn he's good"


End file.
